utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Inari Haiga
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: イナリ (Inari): '''Japanese god of foxes, of fertility, rice, tea and sake, of agriculture and industry, of general prosperity and worldly success, and one of the principal kami of Shinto. |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''UTALOID MODEL:' UNKNOWN' |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Kitsune (female)' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | F#3~D6 | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | (see below) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'500+' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Pop' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'N/A' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'72 lbs (33 kg)' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Bunny plushie' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'nillane' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'4'8" feet (148 cm) ' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | nillane | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'DeviantArt' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'August 10th' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Bunnies, insects' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | YouTube Soundcloud |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'UNRELEASED' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Dogs' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'NONE' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: She's very upbeat and cheerful, almost child-like, despite being over 500 years old. She's rarely in a bad mood, although she knows no limits nor what personal space is. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Dark brown Headgear: Black barette holding back bangs Eye color: Pink Earphones: Fox ear-shaped black headphones with pink details, covering her own ears. Outfit: Dark brown vest, cream cardigan, black shorts and black thigh highs. Also black boots and a white scarf. Nationality/Race: Kitsune, presumably Japanese. Favorite phrase: 「アゲぽよなう！！」(agepoyo nau!!) - "I'm very happy now!!" (or something along those lines). Other: '''Two pink earrings on her ear, nose freckles, star under her eye. Voice Configuration Inari's designed to sing in Japanese, although she has some extra phonemes such as 'we' or 'si'. Her voice data is written in romaji, encoded in hiragana. Her default voicebank is a CV/VCV Lite, so one should use the VCV converting plug in on all USTs to use her VCV phonemes. She's not adviced for unexperienced UTAU users. Relations '''PARTNERS: AZUKI, Akane Anzu Trivia * She can turn into a fox, but prefers her human form. * Dislikes being told she's short. * Although she has a human form, she still eats what she would as a fox. * Her bunny plushie's name is Oishii-san. (Mr. Yummy, since he is a rabbit.) Usage Clause By using this library you agree to the license conditions. If you don't agree, do not use this voicebank. The author is not responsible for damage caused during use of the product, use at your own risk. This voice library should not be used for commercial activities, it is free of charge. If you have any questions, please contact the author. The following uses are prohibited: ■ commercial activities (only non-profit activities are allowed). ■ creation of discrimination and illegal content. ■ changing the copyright terms displayed here. ■ infringement of copyright provisions of the other authors. ■ redistributing and selling this voicebank. ■ using these phonemes to create a new voice bank. ■ creation of fanmade characters (fanloids) without permission. ■ creation of mature content where the age of consent is ignored. ■ alteration of this character. (genderbends, unofficial outfits and original songs are welcomed.)